Antes de partir
by Niryu
Summary: Muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de cada una de las musas, momentos tristes, momentos alegres. Pero todo llega a su final y ellas lo saben, siempre lo supieron, y en esos momentos es imposible no recordar las cosas que pasaron en sus vidas y ver las consecuencias de ellos, solo queda esperar y agradecer por todos esos momentos vividos.


**Hola, como estan.**

 **Bueno este es el primer fic que hago de Love live y bueno la verdad es que me a gustado bastante es de mis animes favoritos. La verdad es que queria hacer de esta historia una serie de drabbles pero creo las historias de nuestras musas son muy complejas para dejarlos en tan pocas palabras.**

 **Este fic tendrá nueve capítulos y cuando lo lean ya sabrán por que tendrá solo 9, pero es algo que he visto que nadie lo ha hecho asi que me aventure a hacerlo.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos les dejo para lean y los derechos a quienes les pertenescan**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Ayase Eli

" _La linda e inteligente Elichika"_

Con esas palabras siempre me describían, aunque yo creo que hay una palabra más exacta para poder describirme…

" _testaruda"_

Esa simple palabra podría describirme en mis años de estudiante preparatoria y quizás a lo largo de mi vida. La verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos de amigos o de personas cercanas en mi niñez además de mi familia, antes de mis años como estudiante solo recuerdo lo ocupada que estaba por poder destacar en el ballet. Los recuerdos de horas de ejercicios, mucho nerviosismo antes de las presentaciones y los dolores musculares por practicar demasiado era algo muy claro para mí y por supuesto recuerdo muy bien el dolor y las lágrimas cuando no lograba ganar, así como también las dulces y tiernas palabras de mi abuela al consolarme. Sin duda mi abuela fue el primer gran pilar de mi vida ayudándome a no perderme en la tristeza.

Pero aun así me afecto el hecho de no lograr nada de lo que yo quería, quizá por esa razón me volví testaruda y antisocial, a pesar de que mi apariencia haga que muchas personas se me acerquen, el resultado siempre era el mismo, los alejaba de mí.

Pasaron los años y seguía siendo una persona que no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie, pero al comenzar mi primer año en la preparatoria Otonokizaka fue cuando todo comenzó a cambiar.

\- _"Soy Tojo Nozomi…"_

Esas palabras y con una sola sonrisa, esa bella joven peli morada y de ojos esmeralda, empezó a sanar mi solitario y herido corazón, el cual con el tiempo comenzó a albergar por la peli morada un hermoso sentimiento que no sabría reconocer hasta mi último año de preparatoria, o no quería aceptarlo, ocultando ese sentimiento con una barrera que le decía amistad.

Gracias a Nozomi pude abrirme un poco a las personas, pero aún seguía negándome a hacer lo que mi corazón quería, me sentía incapaz de lograr lo que quisiese, sentía que sería inútil, que eso siempre me llevaría a fracasos y dolor. Pero, aun así, en mi corazón quería sacar a luz todo lo que tenía adentro, los deseos de brillar, de nuevamente bailar y perseguir un nuevo objetivo. La primera oportunidad se presentó, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se graduaría y su puesto estaría vacante. Sentí deseos de ser la presidenta, de lograr algo en mis años de estudiante. De inmediato le comenté a Nozomi sobre ello, solo recuerdo que una bella sonrisa se formó en sus labios y luego me dijo que me ayudaría en todo, le pedí que sea mi vicepresidenta y acepto y luego de una ardua campaña logramos llegar al consejo.

Trabajar en el consejo ha sido una gran experiencia en mi vida, más aún ya que Nozomi siempre estuvo conmigo para ayudarme, pero al comenzar el tercer año las cosas empeoraron. Escuchar a la directora decir que la escuela tenía planes para cerrar el siguiente año fue algo que no me lo esperaba. Como presidenta tenía acceso a la información de los postulantes a la escuela, veía que el número de postulantes bajaba, pero nunca me imaginé que sería a tal grado.

Y nuevamente llego a mi ese sentimiento, ese dolor de nuevamente fallar en hacer algo, la escuela iba a cerrar y ¿que había hecho yo? Nada, y aunque Nozomi intentaba consolarme diciendo que ese problema era algo que Otonokizaka tenía desde hace tiempo, no calmaba mi corazón. " _Yo soy la presidenta, se supone que debo evitar este tipo de situaciones"_ , era lo que pensaba y no debía permitir que cierre la escuela. Así que a pesar del dolor que sentía, decidí hacer mi esfuerzo por evitar que mi escuela cerrara.

Pero… aunque hice mi mayor esfuerzo, lo que paso por ser un rumor, se volvió realidad en una reunión organizada por la directora Minami en donde se hizo el anuncio oficial ante toda la escuela. Nuevamente me sentí derrotada, varios meses trabajando muy arduamente y todo fue en vano, nuevamente no lograba nada.

Sinceramente, agote todas las ideas posibles para salvar la escuela, me sentí frustrada, cada día pensaba que podría hacer, pero no lograba pensar en nada y no ayudaba el hecho de que cuando le pedía a la directora Minami, siempre rechazaba mis intentos de hacer algo.

Y fue ahí donde aparecieron, nunca voy a olvidar ese día en que esas chicas de segundo vinieron a la oficina del consejo estudiantil pidiendo autorización para organizar un club de idols. Ya existía un club con esa absurda temática de idols y no iba a permitir que hubiera otro club de puras aficionadas al baile, sentía que era una ofensa a lo que siempre había practicado, así que me negué a apoyarlas. Pero… ellas seguían insistiendo diciendo que era la manera de salvar la escuela, que definitivamente lo lograrían. Sinceramente pensé que sería un esfuerzo inútil, las ayudara o no, estaba convencida que no lo lograrían. O … más bien algo muy dentro de mí no quería que lo lograran, eso era muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no me importaba seguía negándome incluso cuando pidieron permiso para usar el auditorio, pero incluso Nozomi las apoyaba, me preguntaba por qué lo había hecho y aunque se lo preguntaba ella solo respondía…

" _No tiene nada de malo que lo intenten, si crees que fallaran no importa si lo intentan ¿verdad?"_

Estas chicas lograron organizar su presentación en el auditorio. _"Me encargare de abrirles lo ojos y demostrarles que no lograran nada con esto",_ con ese pensamiento puse cámaras en el auditorio para grabar su inminente fracaso antes de su presentación y me dispuse a marcharme a casa.

Pero… un impulso, algo dentro de mi deseaba estar ahí, así que volví y fui al auditorio, pero a las salas de audio, donde me encontré a una chica de segundo quien le estaba ayudando. Vacío, cuando vi el auditorio no pude evitar de sentir algo de satisfacción. Pero ellas aún seguían cantando y bailando.

 _¿Por qué? ¿No ven que no hay nadie?_

Ellas habían fracasado, pero por que seguían bailando, era algo que me irritaba, cuando terminaron de bailar me acerque a ellas. Dijeron que seguirían hasta que llenaran el auditorio.

Luego fui a mi casa con el video, estaba convencida de que si lo subía y a nadie les gustaba seria momento en que desistirían, pero nuevamente me equivoqué. Irónicamente fui la razón de su popularidad.

Me sentí tan tonta y para variar Nozomi tan perspicaz como siempre lo noto. Seguían pasando los días y se hacían cada vez más populares y cada vez mis esfuerzos por salvar la escuela eran negados, miraba sus videos ya que mi hermana era una de sus fans. Cada vez que los veía sentía algo en mi pecho, no sabía que era, no de hecho si sabía solo que no quería aceptarlo.

Tenía mucha envidia de ellas. Y además de eso, quería unirme a ellas.

Ellas lograban hacer las cosas que les gustaban y eso ayudaba a que hubiera más estudiantes interesados por ingresar en Otonokizaka.

Hable con Umi y le dije lo que sentía o bueno una pequeña parte luego de unos días me pidieron que les enseñaran a bailar, lo pensé ya que Nozomi decía que ellas necesitaban mi ayuda y acepte.

" _Les demostrare lo duro que es bailar así seguro ya ni querrán que les enseñe y a lo mejor lo dejaran"_

Pero en vez de rendirse aun querían que les enseñara, pero nuevamente mi terquedad me hizo retirarme. Aunque deseaba ser un idol como ellas, pensé que después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho no querrían y que no lo merecía, eso fue lo que le dijo a nozomi cuando hablo conmigo, ella siempre lo supo y yo le grite, creo que esa fue la primera vez que le grite a Nozomi, para luego solo irme corriendo mientras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas de impotencia y frustración.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más sincera y les hubiera dicho que quería unirme a ellas, lo pensé por varios minutos hasta que una mano apareció, una mano que me salvo. Ahí estaban las chicas junto con Nozomi, estaban las ocho y ella, Kousaka Honoka, me invito a unirme a µ´s, una gran emoción recorrió mi cuerpo, podría hacer lo que me amo, podría hacerlo junto con ellas, seria parte de ellas no paso mucho tiempo para que aceptara y esa fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

Ser parte de µ´s ha sido uno de los años más felices de mi vida, nunca olvidare los momentos que pasamos juntas los desafíos y los momentos divertidos que teníamos, esas 7 chicas: kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki y Yasawa Nico se volvieron mis grandes amigas y los segundos pilares más importantes de mi vida. Pero, había alguien que ocupaba el primer lugar en mi corazón y lentamente se volvió mi razón de vivir. Recordar los momentos que pase con ella antes y después de ser miembro de µ´s son de los más preciados que tengo.

El solo recordar lo mucho que demore en darme cuenta de que amaba a Nozomi, me hace reír, pero a la vez sentirme culpable, ya que, debido a mi gran densidad y terquedad, lastime mucho a Nozomi, no quería aceptarlo y debido a eso, estuve a punto de perderla. recuerdo lo mucho que Nico me grito por negar mis sentimientos y el dolor en mi mejilla debido a su golpe, fue un momento muy difícil para mí. Las chicas me ayudaron a aceptar mis sentimientos y a luchar por Nozomi, recuerdo todo eso y el nerviosismo de mi declaración. Tenía miedo de su rechazo de que ya no me amara como me lo dijo muchas veces que ese chico ya me la hubiera arrebatado de mi lado y de su corazón, pero no fue así y desde ese momento cada día era el más hermoso de mi vida.

.

.

.

Todo esto lo recordaba mientras miraba por la ventana en mi cuarto, no hay mucho que hacer hoy así que no importaba. Recordar lo que paso en mi vida era algo que me hace pensar de que he vivido una buena vida. Ahora luego de varias décadas es algo que puedo dejar a la siguiente generación. El viento movía mis ahora blancos cabellos combinados con algunos pocos que eran rubios, mientras estaba echada en mi cama, sabía lo que pasaría en un momento y no me preocupaba me sentía realizada.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y la veo, mi corazón aún se acelera a mil con solo verla y un ligero sonrojo acompaña mi rostro.

\- Ara, Elichi despertaste… mira quien vino a visitarnos.

Escuchar su melodiosa voz es algo de lo que nunca me cansare, a pesar del tiempo ella sigue siendo la más hermosa a mis ojos, su larga cabellera morada ahora combinado con blanco ya no lo usa en coletas bajas como en la preparatoria sino en una trenza que pasaba por su hombro izquierdo, su altura no cambio mucho y a pesar del tiempo aun esta en forma. Sus grandes pechos ahora lucían caídos y su cintura disimulaba muy bien el trabajo de nueve meses que tuvo hace años atrás. Ella era perfecta, siempre lo fue, ha sido mi ángel y me ha dado los mejores años de vida llenándolo de felicidad. Se acercó a mí y me deposito un pequeño beso en los labios sonrojando ante tal acto como si fuera la primera vez que nos besamos.

Fijé mi vista hacia otro lado y vi a las dos acompañantes de Nozomi.

\- ¡Abuela Eli!

Dijeron dos jovencitas abrazándome, era una gran sorpresa que vinieran. Luego de terminar el abrazo vi mejora a mis dos únicas nietas, eran idénticas a Nozomi y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes y eso quedaba muy bien con sus nombres.

\- Nozomi, Eli me alegra de verlas.

La pequeña Nozomi era la imagen misma de mi amada, pelo morado amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas bajas y unos brillantes ojos verdes, a este paso seguro también tendrá la figura de infarto que tenía mi Nozomi. Y la pequeña Eli, todos decían que se parecía a mí por su mirada seria y determinada, además de tenerlos de color azul y un radiante cabello dorado, ambas eran primas y grandes amigas.

Sonreí al vernos a Nozomi y a mí en ellas, pero también me entristecía un poco ya que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ellas.

. Muy bien chicas ya vieron a la abuela ahora vayan con sus padres.

\- Si!

Ante el pedido de Nozomi ambas se fueron para dejarnos solas. Aun no puedo creer que ella me haya perdonado tanto lo que le hice y me diera tanta felicidad en todos estos años, nunca me cansare de agradecerle, se lo debo todo a ella. Pero…

\- Gracias por todo… Nozomi.

Lagrimas se formaron en su rostro, no hacía falta decirle lo que pasaría, ella era muy perspicaz y ya lo había notado.

. No… gracias a ti Elichi

Poco a poco cerraba los ojos, me pregunto que pasara ahora, no era muy creyente de Dioses o algo así, pero ella sí, nunca me puse a pensar en ello, pero si existe espero que me reciba y que me perdone cualquier error.

\- Te… estaré esperando.

\- Si… nos veremos allá.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, y ahora puedo partir en paz con esa imagen en mi mente, agradeciendo a ella y a las chicas de µ´s.

Seré la primera en partir, pero cuando estemos allá… nadie nos separará.

* * *

 **Hasta ahi queda el cap de hoy.**

 **Como amo a Eli la verdad, aunque mi personaje favorito es Nozomi, para mi la chicas mas bella es Eli y su voz es la mejor. Espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna sugerencia u opnion díganmelo saber en los comentarios les estare agradecido.**

 **Proximo capitulo: Tojo Nozomi.**


End file.
